


In A World Of Blue And Red

by 5sos_and_spn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos AU, AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Ashton, Angel Calum, Angels, Blood, Demon Luke, Demon Michael, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Smut, True Love, Wings, angel reader, angels and demons are not meant to fall in love, camp crescent moon, demon ashley frangipane, hot as hell, lukes beautiful eyes, there might be some malum later..., theres malum now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_and_spn/pseuds/5sos_and_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every two months there is a blood moon.</p><p>But blood moons only mean trouble.</p><p>One night.</p><p>A night of hate and bloodlust between angels and demons. A fight till dawn that begins when the moons rises.</p><p>Or: A camp is set up for angels and demons around the age of 16 to 18 to learn how to control themselves on the nights of the blood moon. But what happens when an angel girl and demon boy develop feelings toward each other in a society where that just doesn't happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night Of Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first post on ao3. Yay! Fingers crossed this goes well.
> 
> I got the idea for this fanfic when reading another fic that was similar but it was a very short one-shot and it just didn't go into this world of angels and demons that I found really interesting when I started thinking about how things would be in my head. I switched around the au a lot to make it my own au. I just really wanted to go into this other world where everyone is either an angel or demon and how life is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 5sos or its members or you...
> 
> I DO NOT GIVE ANYONE PERMISSION TO COPY MY WORK.

Every two months there was a **blood moon**.  
  
Ever time there was a blood moon. It meant trouble.  
  
Because on the night of the blood moon. The angels and demons turned against each other. It was a blood bath between heaven and hell.  
  
Everyone in the world was either an angel or demon. You found out what you were when you turned thirteen.  
  
Angels and demons were meant to hate each other, to never associate with the other kind. Well back in the olden days that's how it was, now everyone got along a lot better but they they still didn't have much contract with the _other kind_. Except on blood moons.  
  
Y/n was 17, she found out she was an angel 4 years ago and has never talked to a demon since. Every blood moon she hides away and her parents lock her in the basement for her own safety. But she can feel it. The blood in her veins rushing, adrenalin pumping, eyes flashing blue as she loses control and bangs on the door harshly. She can't control it, but nobody her age can.  
  
It takes you over. The power from the moon. The angels and demons aren't themselves these nights. They only have one thing on their minds. _Kill the other side_.  
  
Luke is also 17, when he found out he was a demon, he wasn't surprised but he wasn't particularly pleased. Demons weren't really the nicest people if you could even call then that. He hand cuffs himself to his bed frame, the curtains closed and window locked with extra thick glass on the blood moon. Door dead bolted with a chair in front of it too just in case. Sits in the darkness till the dawn. He hears the screams, the thumps, the smashes, the bumps, the fights going on around him. His eyes glow red with anticipation, the red covering up his sky blue irises that look almost angelic. What a joke that is. He tries to get out of the cuffs but it just leads to blood running down his wrists.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was now exactly one month since the last blood moon and one month till the next. People got on with their everyday normal lives like those nights of bloodlust and slaughter didn't happen.  
  
"I have to what?!" Y/n exclaimed as she sat at the kitchen table with her mother.  
  
"It's just a camp Y/n. It's only for a month and a bit. It's important for everyone around your age to go," her mother explained to her.  
  
"But I'll be there when there's a blood moon!" Y/n was angry. She couldn't believe what her mother was saying.  
  
"You'll be safe. They will protect you. It's their job, they run the camp, they're specially qualified and trained. Heck, it'll probably be safer to be there than here on those nights," her mother reasoned.  
  
"You know there's gonna be demons there right?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I'm aware but you're going to be dealing with demons the rest of your life. This will get you more used to it." She smiled faintly at her daughter with eyes full of hope, faith and sadness.  
  
Y/n didn't say anything more she just stood there.  
  
"It'll be ok N/n. Trust me. No ones gonna hurt you."  
  
"It's not me I'm worried about." Y/n said then left the room leaving her mother with a look of concern on her face.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"Yes mum?" Luke said walking down the stairs in his house and into the kitchen where his mother was.  
  
"You know the camp we were talking about-"  
  
"Mum, I said I didn't want to go-"  
  
"Luke! Honey shhh," Liz shushed him "I know, I do but just please. Do this for me. It's safer than here and apparently the next blood moon is gonna be worse than ever before. Please honey I need you to do this for me."  
  
Luke sighed and thought for a moment, "fine," he eventually said. His mother smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Two days later they both arrived at the camp. There was rows and rows of chairs in the centre of the camp grounds where everyone was seated in front of a pedestal all the seats were positioned towards.  
  
"Welcome everyone to Camp Crescent Moon. For the next month and 7 days you will be participating in particular activities ranging from mountain trails to learning to use your wings. There will be team building activities with mixed groups that are picked at random. Angels and demons have to get used to each other and being around the other. Me and my team are highly trained and will keep you all safe on the blood moon. We will also now be picking your groups that you will be working with other the next month, as I said before, it's at random, it will be mixed. Don't worry about it too much, just get to know these people, maybe you'll find the other side isn't so bad once you get to know them," the lady speaker then got down from the podium she had stood on and the other people, the woman's 'team' started calling names out of who was in what group.  
  
"Y/n L/n." Y/n stood from her seat and walked to the end of then line behind 'her group' and the man calling out the names for her group.  
  
The next name was called "Luke Hemmings."  
  
  



	2. Those sky blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically you meet everyone. Including a certain boy with beautiful sky blue eyes... Wonder who that is...

Y/n, Luke and their four other group members waited outside their designated dorm.  
  
The man from before who had called out their names came to stand in front of them.  
  
"Dorm 9. Oh, looks like two of your members didn't show up. Well there is nothing we can do about that, now let me show you where you'll all be sleeping," the man said the first part more to himself but had a bright and happy attitude it was almost fake, almost.  
  
"Angels and demons _won't_ have to share a room, will they?" Y/n asked kind of concerned, the first to speak.  
  
She noticed two of the guys and the only other girl, kind of glared at her for her question.  
  
The man smiled knowingly with the same look in his eyes that suggested he knew someone would ask that, "no don't worry angels and demons won't be sharing rooms."  
  
She saw the other two guys in her group release a breath of relief and she did the same.  
  
The man then led them all into the dorm. The door went straight into the main living and dining room. You could see into the kitchen directly ahead through a wide double door frame with no doors. On either side of the kitchen was a door one had a girl stick figure on it the other a boy stuck figure, the bathrooms. To the left when standing in the living room was two doors, to the right it was the same. One of the two doors had an ' **A** ' carved into it, the other had a ' **D** '. It was like that all four of the doors, two and two.  
  
"To the left is the girls rooms, to the right the boys," the man then gestured towards the girls doors, "as you can see the one closest to us has an ' **A** ' carved into the door. That is where the female angels with be. The other door farthest away with the ' **D** ' is where the female demons with be sleeping. The same goes for the boys on the right side of the living space."  
  
"Now does anyone have any questions before I go and let you guys settle in and get to know one another?" The man asked halfway to the door already.  
  
He turned around to look at all of them and they all shook their heads, "by the way the two  that didn't show up were both girls, one demon, one angel. Looks like you girls get a whole room to yourself," he said to Y/n and the other girl.  
  
The man then left and shut the door behind him.  
  
Y/n watched everyone go to there appointed rooms. The two boys that glared at her before went to the room with the ' **D** ' carved in the door, one boy with a blond quiff and bright sky blue eyes, the other with hair dyed a dark red colour but she didn't see what colour his eyes were. He didn't face her. The blond just glanced at her one.  
  
She also saw the other two boys heading to the room with the ' **A** '. One had honey coloured curls with hazel eyes. The other with dark brown hair and eyes to match.  
  
"Um, hi," it was the demon girl, she had dyed blue hair which Y/n thought was ironic. But them again the demon boy with sky blue eyes was pretty ironic too.  
  
"Hi," she replied sounding a bit unsure.  
  
"Look, I know you probably don't like demons and I glared at you before. But we're the only girls here and we're gonna have to be here awhile so maybe we could be friends," she said quite quickly. "I'm Ashley by the way," she threw in at the end.  
  
"I'm Y/n. And yeah, I'd like that," she smiled at Ashley. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad. Maybe some demons were okay.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Everyone had put their stuff away in their rooms. They were all now just standing and sitting around awkwardly in the living room.  
  
The angels naturally came to stand together after a bit and the demons were all sitting on one of the couches getting to know each other.  
  
"I'm Ashton, Ashton Irwin," the curly haired boy-Ashton said.  
  
Y/n shook his hand, "I'm Y/n L/n."  
  
"I'm Calum Hood." Y/n then shook the dark haired boys hand.  
  
They all smiled politely at each other.  
  
"So, what do you think they're talking about." Y/n asked them as she glances at the two boys and Ashley on the couch.  
  
"I don't know what demons talk about. I've never really talked to one myself," Ashton said.  
  
"Really? Same." Y/n said.  
  
"Me too. So hey, do you think we should go meet them? Talk to them for a bit?" Calum asked.  
  
"I guess." Y/n answered.  
  
The three of them then walked over and sat on the other couch. The two couches met on a 90 degree angle. Y/n sat near where the angels couch and the demons couch touched. Ashton in the middle, Calum on the other side.  
  
Ashley was in the middle of the two other boys. The blond was closest to her, the other boy on the other side.  
  
"Hey guys," Ashley said, Y/n thought she was quite friendly.  
  
"Hey." Y/n said and some other hey's came from the two angel boys beside her.  
  
The demon boys didn't say anything, just looked at them.  
  
"So, look. I know maybe we didn't get off on the right foot before. But it would be nice if we just all got to know each other," Y/n tried to get a conversation going and she sure did, just not the one she wanted.  
  
"Oh! The angel girl actually wants to talk to us! What?!" The demon boy farthest away said dramatically his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Ashley hit his thigh and glared at him.  
  
"I know what I said before. But I was just worried. And I'm sure you didn't want to share a room with an angel either." Y/n reasoned.  
  
The boy scoffed, "whatever." then went into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Well he'll be a joy to be around later, I can alreally tell." the blond haired boy said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, sorry I guess..." Y/n replied even though it wasn't a question or even directed at her.  
  
He just looked at her and their eyes met. They held that gaze, probably for a little too long, then somebody cleared their throat and Y/n looked away.  
  
He kept looking at her for a few moment then turned to Ashley as she said, "so... Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves. I'm Ashley for those who don't already know."  
  
"I'm Calum." that's strange Y/n thought, only giving first names when he gave her his last as well, but she guessed it was cuz she was an angel like him.  
  
"I'm Ashton." Ashton said from next to her.  
  
"I-I'm Y/n." she stumbled on her words.  
  
"Um, that guys that left before by the way, that's Michael. And don't worry he'll come around." Ashley interrupted the line they were going in to introduce themselves.  
  
Y/n and everyone else then looked to the blond boy with blue eyes that looked just like an _angel_ when he gazed at her before, who was actually the _total opposite_. But how could a demon look like that? What Y/n didn't notice though, was that the look he gave her, was only for her, he didn't look like that most of the time. It kind of scared him because it's like he knew how he looked when he gazed at her. Knew he didn't have the same devilish look he normally wears, he just doesn't know why.  
  
"I'm Luke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had read this and left kudos and comments, they are REALLY appreciated!


	3. Demons have a dark sides...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know a bit more about camp crescent moon and hang out with the two angel boys <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I have already written most of chapter 4 and some more... interesting... things are gonna happen then ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"Hey look," Ashton said, he was sitting on the couch in the living room with Calum, Y/n was in the kitchen, Luke joined Michael in their room and Ashley was sitting on the other couch looking at her nails. There was no technology allowed at this camp, that means no phones, no laptops, no TV.  
  
Y/n came out of the kitchen with a glass of water in hand "what is it?" she asked in a nice tone.  
  
Ashton was looking through the little booklet the man from before had left for them, "it says here that demons can't enter angels rooms and angels can't enter demons rooms without permission from whom the room belongs to." Y/n sat down next to him and Ashley glanced up at that.  
  
"That's kinda cool." Calum said from the other side of Ashton.  
  
"Yeah and it says here that on the blood moon everyone will stay in their rooms and instead of people being able to get in with permission no one will be able to get in at all. Or out." Ashton finished.  
  
"Well, that's good. At least no one will get hurt that way." Y/n said positively.  
  
"What if someone doesn't go in their room?" Ashley asked out of no where, darkness in her eyes. Just like that, Ashley changed from the friendly person from before, to well, a **demon**.  
  
"Uh, they'll check everybody's in their rooms before the blood moon starts." Ashton said cautiously seeing the change in the girl.  
  
Ashley didn't respond to that, just looked at her nails again.  
  
"Hey, are you, ok?" Y/n asked Ashley.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I just... Have _darker moments_ sometimes... Don't worry it's pretty normal for a **demon** ," but Ashley saying that actually made her more worried.  
  
If that happened to all demons, what was gonna happen when Luke or Michael have them?  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
There was a speaker box up on the wall in the living room, like the ones they have in schools.  
  
A message came through on it that said the first activities will begin tomorrow, a list of said activities with be dropped off at each dorm tomorrow morning and "we hope you all have enjoyed your first day, at camp crescent moon. Have a wonderful night."  
  
There was already an organised dinner earlier. Each dorm had sat at their own tables with the dorm numbers on each table to show where people had to sit.  
  
Ashton and Calum had headed to their room when everyone got back. Ashley was in the bathroom, which when you looked in it was actually a spacious bathroom, with a shower, a bath, a toilet, a sink and a mirror. Luke and Michael flopped on the couch. Y/n didn't know what to do.  
  
She didn't want to go to her room because it would be boring, she had nothing to do in there and she didn't want to go to bed yet. But she wasn't sure if her presence was wanted in the living room, so she decided to go see what Ashton and Calum were doing.  
  
Y/n walked over to their door, she felt two sets of eyes burning into the back of her, but she didn't turn around, just knocked and waited for a, "yep, you can come in!" From Ashton.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Y/n got to know Ashton and Calum better just in that time she spent with them in their shared room. But when it hit 11 pm she knew she should go.  
  
"Well this has been actually fun but I should be getting to bed now," she smiled, "see you tomorrow guys." She waved.  
  
"See you N/n!" Ashton called after her just as she was turning the door knob.  
  
"N/n?" She questioned with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, it's my nickname for you now." Ashton smiled.  
  
"My family call me that so I'm used to it, but I like it. Ash." Y/n added the last bit with a wide grin.  
  
"People call me that too!" Ashton said as she walked out the door.  
  
But at the last second she poked her head around the closing door, "and bye Cal!"  
  
Calum and Ashton just laughed as she finally closed the door.  
  
No one was in the living room anymore which she was thankful for.


	4. A Walk In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get woken up, but who could be mad when there is a half naked Luke Hemmings in the room. Also, the campers engage in their first activity.
> 
> +
> 
> ((Sexual tension)) hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while (if you care). I kinda wrote like, chapter six before I was even done this one. Chapter five will the the second part to this chapter ;)
> 
> ...wow I just said the word 'chapter' a lot in one sentence...

Luke woke to an announcement from the speaker in the living room. It was a lot louder than before. That was it's actual purpose, to wake everyone up like an alarm clock.  
  
Michael grumbled in the bed against the opposite wall, "it's too fucking early for this," he said even though he didn't know the time.  
  
"Everyone report to your living rooms immediately." The voice over the speaker then said.  
  
Luke pulled the covers off himself and got up from his bed. He had no shirt on, just a pair of black boxers. Michael got up too but he was like a zombie, still half asleep and in his stripy black and red pyjama shorts.  
  
They both walked out into the living room like that, to find everyone else out there in their pyjamas too.  
  
Ashton and Calum both had tee shirts on with pyjama shorts, Ashley was wearing a black tank top and black underwear with little red hearts all over them.  
  
Luke's eyes locked with Y/n's. He gave her a once over, she was wearing a very light pink camisole that looked almost white that had a strip of pinkish red lace along the bottom of the tank top that just covered her belly button, one strip on the top above her beasts and one below her breasts that met with the top lace in between her boobs like a bra. The material was very thin and showed her off more than she would have liked. She also had some pyjama shorts that matched.  
  
She tried to ignore him looking at her. She tried to not look at him in all his semi-naked glory. But she could not resist from giving him a once over as well. She had to admit he looked hot, his hair all messed up from sleep, his beautiful blue eyes that didn't look quite awake, and his body, oh god. ~~Hot as hell~~.  
  
At that point Y/n had to look away, to look anywhere but Luke. He had an affect on her, she just didn't know why. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. She knew it was wrong to think of a demon like that. Angels and demons **NEVER** liked each other like _that_.  
  
"Today's activities and the list of all other activities to come with be delivered in 30 minutes time. Please start to get ready for today but don't wear anything too expensive that you wouldn't want to get dirty. Just casual comfortable clothes. Please enjoy your first official full day at camp crescent moon," the message finished with a little clicking sound.  
  
"Well, good morning everyone!" Ashley said kinda sarcastically.  
  
"Morning." Y/n smiled a bit at her.  
  
The others grumbled mornings then went back into their rooms. Luke glanced back at her once more before he shut his door.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Everyone was ready and waiting in the living room when the man from yesterday came by with the list of activities.  
  
"Today we will be starting with the mountain trail. It's more of just a fun activity. It'll show you all around camp crescent moon. Come down to the camp centre at  8am sharp after you have something to eat, provided for you in your pantry and fridge. Now remember you must stay in your groups. There are some parts of the mountain you will need to help each other with..."  
  
"What are we gonna need to help each other with?" Michael asked.  
  
"... The obstacle course," and with that the man left quickly.  
  
Michael sighed in annoyance.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
After breakfast, which consisted of cereal, toast and glasses of orange juice, coffee and tea, it was almost ten to 8. Everyone had agreed that they would each take turns in pairs to do the dishes each night. Tonight it was Ashton and Calum, cuz let's face it, they were the easy targets.  
  
When they reached the camp centre just a little early, they saw other campers, dressed like them, casual shorts and tee shirts or tank tops. It was a hot summers day and there were many more to come, but for a camp it was better than a freezing winter day.  
  
A lady, who appeared to be a camp instructor from her badge, was walking through the crowd, telling people where they needed to go and what they needed to do.  
  
"Please go and stand behind your dorm number, there you will be given backpacks with provisions and you will be told where to start the mountain trail," she shouted. She kept going and you could faintly hear her shouting a variation of that over and over again.  
  
Y/n and her dorm all went to stand behind the number **9** where a man they hadn't seen before was waiting for them with 6 backpacks.  
  
He handed one to everyone then said, "there are two water bottles in each pack, as well as some energy bars and a couple sandwiches and a few other packeted goods. Please stay will each other and keep to the paths. I will lead you to your first path then from there it's just the six of you..." Then the man held out a map, "...and this map. Questions?"  
  
"Ah yeah, why do we have to do this even?" Michael was the first to speak, as usual.  
  
"This is a camp activity. Now come on everyone follow me!" The man politely answered.  
  
"He didn't answer my question though." Michael mumbled to Luke.  
  
  
They all followed the man to where the woods started and a path could be seen. If you looked left and right you'd see other groups being led tot other paths not to far away. Y/n wondered if the paths crossed and they would meet any other campers in there.  
  
"Well, this is where I leave you. Again, stay on the path, no walking off into the woods. Use the map to egg to the other side where instructors will be waiting, they will drive you back here. Hopefully you'll get out of the woods before _dark._ "  
  
"Why?" Y/n asked concerned.  
  
"Well, they are woods, there are wild creatures in there. It's about half past 8 now, but it's takes a while to get through the woods, choosing what paths right, especially if you don't know what you're doing and aren't good at reading maps," explained the man, completely calm about this.  
  
"What if we do to make it out?!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about it too much, only two groups in the whole history of the camp didn't make it out. In fact they were never even found. But that was fifty years ago, the other case seventy."  
  
"But there's still a chance! This still isn't safe!" Ashley looked honest to god scared.  
  
"Look, we made the trail easier and more fun after the second... Incident and it's safe! You'll probably make it out before the sun even sets."  
  
Ashley kept her mouth shut after that and nobody else had the guts to say anything more.  
  
"Now come on, you just wasted some of your time," the man finished. They began walking down the path and into the woods. The trees were extremely tall and green could be seen all around the path, from the grass to the little shrubs.  
  
This sure was not gonna be a walk in the park.


	5. A Walk In The Park - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 where the 'fun' starts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN LIKE ALMOST A MONTH.
> 
> BUT I do have the next chapter finished as well and will be posting it tomorrow or the next day!
> 
> AND JUST OVER 200 VIEWS! THANK YOU!

"How many hours has it been?" Ashley said breathlessly and leaning on a tree looking very tired.  
  
"Only two." Y/n said looking down at her little blue watch she barely wore.  
  
"It feels like five!" Ashley replied leaving the tree and putting an arm around Y/n.  
  
"Do we even know where we're going?" Calum asked, everyone turned to him, he didn't really speak as much as everyone else when they were all together, but he did when it was just Ashton and Y/n, sometimes Ashley.  
  
"Uh, yeah, kinda... We just have to follow the trail." Michael answered his question still looking at him, their eyes met and they gazed at each other longer than they should have.  
  
Michael looked away when Luke started talking to him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
<ONE HOUR LATER>  
  
"You're kidding." Ashley said when some kind of swamp with a fallen tree over it came into view, like a bridge without the railing.  
  
"We have to cross that?" Ashton asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"They did say there would be obstacles." Y/n glanced at him then back at the swamp.  
  
"I'll go first." Michael said, Luke wondered where the zombie went from this morning and how it was replaced by some brave, adventurous fucker.  
  
Michael walked to the make-shift bridge and tested to see if it was steady and stable enough to hold his weight, let alone everyone at the same time.  
  
"Ok, we'll go three at a time, who wants to go with me?" Michael said stepping up on the fallen tree.  
  
"I'll go last to make sure everyone makes it ok." Luke declared.  
  
"Kay, you two follow me then." Michael gestured to Calum and Ashton.  
  
The two boys looked at each other then joined Michael, beginning to cross the swamp.  
  
Once the three boys made it across safely, no trip ups, the other three began to cross.  
  
Ashley went first, then Y/n, then Luke behind her.  
  
"Y/n watch out there's one bit I just went over that's sli- Y/N!"  
  
Y/n's foot slipped as she breathed in sharply, quickly two strong hands grabbed her upper arms to stabilise her on her feet again before she could scream. She stood still for a moment, the strong hold didn't leave her. Her breathing was hard and heavy, her heart pumping erratically.  
  
"You ok?" Luke said softly from behind her.  
  
Y/n tried to calm herself down, to even her breathing, but she couldn't with him touching her, "yeah, I'm ok," she said rather breathlessly, "thank you."  
  
He let her go then, but watched her carefully in case she needed his help again.  
  
When they all reached the other side Ashley gave Y/n a big hug but Y/n couldn't help her eyes wondering back over to Luke, she caught his gaze and smiled 'thank you' she mouthed.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
It's been two hours since the little 'incident' and there's been a few other little obstacles on the way. Like, for one, there was quicksand, Calum had been walking first, Ashton had been talking to Y/n a bit behind him and the rest of them were even further back.  
  
He stepped into it and immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"Guys- oh shit guys. I THINK THIS IS QUICKSAND!" Calum warned them, he was down to his hips by this point.  
  
Everyone rushes to the quickly sinking Calum, Ashton grabbed one of his hands and tried to pull him but he needed help. Michael pushes past Y/n and Ashley and grabbed his other hand, then together they had pulled Calum out.  
  
Michael and Calum shared a look, "thank you," Calum said to him after Ashton pulled away from the quick hug he pulled the younger angel into.  
  
"Now we just have to figure out a way to cross without the same thing happening," Luke announced.  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do?" Ashton asked no one in particular.  
  
"I'm not sure, I mean, it's not like any of us know how to use our wings so..." Luke decided to answer but drifted off when he saw something.  
  
"What is it?" Michael asked him.  
  
"That tree... Do we have rope in our backpacks?" Sure enough, there was a tree, it was slightly leaning over and there was a big strong branch that stretched across the quicksand pit.  
  
Michael checked his backpack, "well I was wondering why it was heavy," he pulled out some thin rope. Everyone else checked their packs as well and got out the same thin rope.  
  
"If we combine a couple of them together it'll make it strong, than I'll throw the rope over that branch and we can swing across." Luke told them.  
  
"What if we plat them together then?" Ashley seemed happy with her idea.  
  
"Actually that's a good idea." Y/n agreed.  
  
"Well who here knows how to plait, like when your plaiting hair?" Ashley asked everyone.  
  
It turns out everyone knew except Michael and Luke, understandable considering Luke has two older brothers, no sisters and Michael's an only child. (But it also turns out that only one person needed to do the actual plaiting part of it, the others just needed to hold the ropes).  
  
Ashley tied three ropes together at one end then began plaiting the ropes together.  
  
Once she was done everyone realised that it still looked too weak, so the same thing was done to the other three ropes.  
  
"Okay, I'm done." Y/n said as she tied off the second plaited ropes.  
  
"Now we're gonna tie them together!" Ashley announced.  
  
Ashton and Calum helped with that bit, the four of them successfully tying the two plaited ropes together.  
  
"Kay, now to throw it up there." Luke said as he glanced up to the branch.  
  
Luke swung one end of the rope in the air a couple times before throwing it up and over the branch. Luckily the tree wasn't very tall so the branch wasn't too high.  
  
With the rope now hanging and dangling over the other side, Luke caught it when it swung toward him and now had both ends in his hands.  
  
"So, the easiest way to do this would be for all of us to hold this end of the rope while one of us swings across on the other end of the rope." Luke said calmly.  
  
"I'll go first again. Actually let's just go in the same order." Michael suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
Michael took one end of the rope, the others all holding the other end tightly. He then did a little run up with the rope then swung into the air, feet leaving the ground and in a flash he was on the ground again on the other side of the pit.  
  
"...fun," Michael said a little breathless in an almost questioning voice, "who's next?" He added.  
  
...  
  
Michael, Ashton and Calum had already gone now and it was Ashley's turn but suddenly Ashton noticed something.  
  
"Wait! The rope's slowly breaking," he said panicked.  
  
"Just quick go!" Michael said to Ashley.  
  
So she did and when on the other side she saw the rope looked even weaker now.  
  
"Come on guys, it should be fine!" She called to Y/n and Luke but really she just wanted them to get it over with quickly before it broke.  
  
"Go, okay? It should be string enough for at least one more." Luke said to Y/n in a hushed tone so only she could hear him.  
  
"What about you?" She questioned him.  
  
"It'll be okay, I've got a plan," he tried to reassure her.  
  
"Your making that up aren't you." It was more of a statement.  
  
"Just go." Luke didn't say anything more, how could she read him so well?  
  
Y/n turned back to the rope in her hand and the others waiting for her. She looked up at the rope then back at Luke, she did a small run up and left the ground. On the other side she lost her balance when she landed and Ashton caught her. His arms embracing her.  
  
Luke couldn't help the thoughts saying that should be him as he felt a pang of jealousy run through him.  
  
The rope still hadn't broken, so Luke tried his luck and swung across. But all of a sudden the rope broke just as he was to the other side. He was able to land on the very edge just before the quick sand started and would have fell backwards if it wasn't for Y/n rushing forward and grabbing his wrist, he grabbed hers as well in an instant as she steadied him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
The rest of the walk wasn't so bad, they just had to climb over a huge fallen tree and cross another river on the rocks that were in the water.  
  
It was about half past two when they finally saw the end of the trail and a car waiting for them.  
  
"Well, I never want to do that again!" Ashley said loudly as they walked to the car and the instructor waiting for them who told them their time, which a six hours.  
  
Y/n glanced at Luke quickly and in that brief moment their eyes met and somehow they both knew, this was the start of something. Good or bad, it wasn't clear yet.  
  
But something big and _extraordinary_.


	6. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up a little more and spread your wings! Another activity brings more thrill for the group (and maybe some sexual tension) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised chapter 6 is here today ;)
> 
> SOME 'OTHER' TAGS COME INTO PLACE HERE... HEHEHE
> 
> (AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN FOR TOMORROW! xx)

_Y/n writhed under Luke. Their bodies moving as one as their lips met in a searing kiss. Y/n's soft, feathery angel wings spread out underneath them, out flat on the mattress. Luke's demon wings spread above them, momentarily caressing Y/n's wings as he leaned down to press their exposed bodies together._

~~~

  
  
Y/n woke with a start. She was hot all over, sweating. She ran a hand through her hair as she sat up in bed and bit her lip.  
  
"What's happening to me?" She whispered to herself, then sighed and lied back down, hand still in her hair, staring up at the pale white ceiling.  
  
That was the first night Y/n dreamt of the demon boy, Luke Hemmings.

  
  
*^*^*^*^*

  
  
It's been three days after the events of the first activity. Since then they've had an activity everyday, today was no different. Day two was mostly a tour of the entire camp grounds, day three was some tree climbing and absailing, but today the schedule said that an instructor would come get them at two in the afternoon, so they had some spare time before it.  
  
Y/n and Ashley were sitting on the couch, the four boys all sitting at the table, talking, laughing apparently getting to know each other after getting used being around the other kind (maybe also cuz Ashley scolded them all for them just sticking to their own kind in twos). But Y/n and Ashley's friendship had actually blossomed which was really nice and not at the same time because now Ashley could read Y/n better.  
  
"You're always lookin' at him," she glanced over to where the boys were talking, Luke met her eyes then she turned back to find Y/n looking away from them (or maybe just Luke...) , back to her quickly, Luke gave his attention back to Calum who was talking about his favourite band or something. "He's always lookin' at you."  
  
"It's nothing." Y/n said after a while.  
  
"Sure seems like something to me." Ashley retorted.  
  
Y/n gave her pleading look but didn't say anything and Ashley understood.  
  
"Okay... But if that nothing turns out to be something... You tell me about it." Ashley smirked at her.  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
The clock hit two and right on time their instructor showed up, all she said was, "hello, please follow me," then she walked off expecting everyone to do as she said, which they did.  
  
She led them to a different part of the forrest than the trail they had walked, in no time they were in a little clearing where seven seats were placed in a semi circle.  
  
Everyone took a seat, the end one on the right had a clipboard on it so it was obliviously the instructors. Ashton sat next to that seat, Calum next to him, then Y/n, then Ashley, then Luke, then Michael on the left end.  
  
"Well hello dorm 9, my names Acacia and I'll be your instructor today. So have any of you ever tried to use your wings before?" The blond woman with green eyes and a friendly smile asked the group standing in front of them.  
  
"Do you mean like tried to fly, or, what?" Calum questioned.  
  
"You know what guys, I gonna get you to do something else, ok I want you guys to reveal your wings and spread them out so we can all see," the woman smile at Calum, "maybe you could go first?"  
  
Ashley raised her hand but spoke straight away, "doesn't this mean we have to take your shirts off, I mean, I don't really care, but the others..."  
  
"Oh, well yes, but soon for the girls a special top with the back exposed for your wings will be delivered to your dorm room for sessions like this. And hey, It's just a small group and some of you share rooms. I'm sorry but this is necessary," the woman reasoned in a kind tone.  
  
Nobody said anything else, Calum stepped up and pulled his shirt over his head. You could see the muscle in his biceps flex with the action, he was very lean. Also, what nobody expected from Calum, he had a tattoo, a feather, the jet black ink covering his tan skin on one collar bone.  
  
It takes a while when your a kid to be in control of whether your wings are seen or not but once you are it's easy. Usually around 18 is the age when you start learning how to use them, how to fly. But in the society people don't fly much, wings were mainly for show, in some places, most places, it was illegal to use them to fly. But you needed to know how, just in case.  
  
Like a video on fast-forward the feathery angel wings grew from Calum's back. They were toned grey the tiniest bit.  
  
"Very good, now come over here to stand in front of everyone and spread your wings," the instructor said as she took her seat gesturing to the space in front of the semi circle of chairs where she had just stood.  
  
Calum did as she said. He spread his wings out wide, they were about 3 metres.  
  
"Wow. Cal they're beautiful." Y/n gazed at the pale grey wings.  
  
Luke looked down, it was at that moment, his thoughts were just repeating and repeating in his head, _she's an **angel** , you're a **demon** , she's gonna think your wings are horrible, **evil** , why would she ever like you, she'd never look at your wings like that, she'd never look at **you** like that._  
  
"That was a great, now go back to your seat but leave your wings out. Can we have a demon go next?" That was more of an order than a question, the instructor then looked to Luke "how about you" this one was defiantly not a question.  
  
Luke huffed and stood hesitantly, he took off his black tee shirt and walked to the front where Calum had been, said boy was now sitting back in his spot, wings still out but folded.  
  
The same way Calum's did, but more painful looking, his wings grew out of his back quickly, it looked like it hurt because they weren't soft feathery wings like Calum's, like an angels, but smooth, almost dragon-like, blood red wings.  
  
A sharp intake of air was heard from the right, even though he was looking down, he knew it was Y/n, but what he didn't know what that is wasn't out of disgust or fear, or anything bad, but _amazement_.  
  
Luke spread his wings out, they were about the same size as Calum's, if not a bit bigger.  
  
He looked out at everyone, Ashley and Michael were sporting small smirks as they let out cheers like, "woo! Go Luke!", Calum and Ashton looked a mixture of bewilderment, fright and wonder. This would be the first time for all three angels to see demons wings and same goes the other way round.  
  
Luke then shifted his gaze to Y/n. She was staring at his wings with an unreadable expression, when she caught his eyes, she smiled.  
  
"Okay, next another angel. Which one of you wants to go?" Said the instructor, letting them make the choice.  
  
Ashton didn't look to keen. "I'll go." Y/n said. The woman smiled.  
  
Y/n stood from her seat, Luke returning to his. She pulled her top off to reveal a baby blue, lacy bra, she walked to the front ignoring the catcalls from Michael and Ashley. She pulled the bra down a bit only at the back a couple inches and slipped the straps off her shoulders.  
  
Her wings grew from her back in a instant, it didn't hurt, it was a normal thing, everyone had wings. Y/n's wings were coloured, a bit like her bra actually, but the blue very pale, like Calum's were grey.  
  
She closed her eyes as she spread them, then opened her eyes when her wings were out fully.  
  
The first person she looked at was Luke shyly. He had a look of amazement and admiration all over his features, the look of absolute wow. He also looked really hot sitting there, shirtless, wings folded, hair quiffed, blue eyes sparkling.  
  
\---  
  
Everyone had now had a turn and were all sitting in their seats, topless with their wings out. Michael had gone next, he had jet black wings, they were pretty much like Luke's but everyone had slightly different wings, none were exactly the same. Next Ashton had to go, his wings were stunning, they were tinted gold and were really a sight to see. Last but not least Ashley went up, her wings were a very dark red/purple colour, more purple really, but not a normal, average purple you find in a pack of colour pencils, kinda mixed with maroon.  
  
After that she dismissed the group and led them back to their dorm then reminded the girls to wear their special tops that will be delivered around some time  tomorrow to the next wings learning session before leaving.  
  
\---  
  
Ashley also didn't miss the look Y/n and Luke shared before heading to their rooms to got to bed that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this chapter and i hope you do too <3 
> 
> how was the first little part? :)  
> ^^ i actually wrote that when i was on like chapter 3, it just came to me so i wrote it down and was like yep ima use that.


	7. The Legend of Fate and Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley tells Y/n an old legend from the past as the two banter like they've known each other for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO, SO VERY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT ITS NEW YEARS EVE SO I HAD TO BEFORE 2016.
> 
> Btw, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! Xxx
> 
> (And Merry (late) Christmas)
> 
> Much love, have a great 2016 xoxo
> 
> +
> 
> Thanks SO MUCH for the views OMG! ANd alSo the comments and kudos, THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!

Y/n was sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Across from her Ashley was doing the same, but the demon girl kept glancing at her with a look she couldn't read. After a wile she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, what is it?!"

Ashley smiled, "oh nothing."

Y/n raised her eyebrow and waited for Ashley to continue.

This just made the blue haired girl purse her lips in a failed attempt to hide her widening smile. "Well... I just- I was thinking about things... And- I'm not saying that you do but like- well you see- I think he might- and I think you do too—"

"Ashley! Just spit it out, I _know_ what you're going to say but just get it over with!"

"Okay look, last night I was doing a lot of thinking- I couldn't sleep so... But anyway I thought about _you_ , and _Luke_ , and what's going on _between_ you two—"

"There's nothing—"

"Silence child let me finish."

"...fine."

"So, angels and demons being together was forbidden long ago, and back in those days people who broke it were punished, some ... Worse. So now people just, don't, you know, and that's why the two sides barely associated with one another."

"And..."

"Look have you heard the story?"

"Well, no, my parents never told it to me, I guess they never thought I would need to know.." Y/n drifted off.

"I'm gonna tell it to you then."

"You don't have to—"

"Oh no I want to."

But before Y/n could respond Ashley said, "shhh silence," with a finger to her lips. She started to begin the story.

"Long ago, relationships between angels and demons were forbidden, I'm not sure why, I don't think many even know anymore, and the ones that do keep it to themselves. But back when the law had first been made, apparently those who broke it were punished, some, never heard from again. For at least 70 years now there hasn't been another relationship, like that, between the sides."

"Are you done?"

"No that was just the intro, not even the story."

"Ugh."

Ashley smirked, "now for the actual story, okay just to let you know this is what I remember so it might not all be accurate."

Y/n sarcastically gave her a thumbs up which she returned with flipping her off.

"So, about a hundred years ago, is wasn't uncommon to come across an angel and demon couple. It was uncommon however, for their love to be strong, for it to be a bond that you could see with just one look at them. Before the Great War between the sides, about two hundred years earlier, there was peace. But all that changed when the leaders of each side saw something, something they had never come across before. There was an angel, her name was Destiny. And there was a demon, his name was Fate. I guess you could say it was fate that they met or... They were destined to be together, cuz, it's true. Usually, the leaders didn't care too much about the relationships between the sides but something about them was different. It was powerful, intense, and that scared them. It scared them a lot."

Y/n bit her lip with what could only be described as an anxious expression, eyebrows furrowed. But she didn't say anything, just let Ashley continue.

"So they did something about it. You see, they knew... What everyone else knew, but didn't think of. They waited for the next blood moon then locked Destiny and Fate in a room together, knowing that each blood moon they made sure they were apart. Cuz they couldn't control it, no one could, no one can. It didn't matter that they were in love. Their love didn't matter, because when it came down to it, only one would come out of that room alive. Only one would make it through the night. At least that's what the leaders thought. They did get what they wanted, for this, so called threat, to be destroyed... But they never expected it..."

"...never expected what?" Y/n asked softly with wide eyes, caught up in the story.

"They never expected what they found the next morning. It was said that Fate killed Destiny, cuz she wasn't fighting anymore, she wasn't fighting him anymore, or the moon. Somehow she found control... But he didn't. Not until it was too late. He clutched her lifeless body, holding on for dear life. That's how they found him, holding her, her lifeless body limp in his arms."

"But, how's that not what they expected?"

"No, no it's what he did next. The got the dagger he had stabbed her with, they expected him to go on a rampage, to try and kill them. He was demon after all. But he didn't. He got the blade, and stabbed himself directly in the heart... Died right next to her. Cuz right next to her... That was where he belonged."

A tear slipped from Y/n's eye, the single drop running down her cheek.

"Oh my god," Y/n breathed out. "I never- never knew that."

"Hey don't cry," Ashley put her arms around Y/n, "it's just a story."

"So... Is it true?"

"It's a legend... Maybe, I don't know."

Y/n didn't say anything else, she just rested her head on Ashley's shoulder as the girl embraced her.

Ashley looked down at her, "I don't know."

 


	8. BORED games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red, blue, yellow, green.
> 
> Dorm 9 have a day off, and what better way to spend that day than playing heated bored games, full of fun, tension and a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUKES DICK!!! 
> 
> ^^ok now that I got your attention
> 
> !!!PLEASE READ BELOW!!!
> 
> SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!
> 
> BUT
> 
> THIS HORRIBLE PERSON H A S BEEN WRITING SO THAT YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT THIS LONG AGAIN! <3
> 
> ANOTHER UPDATE W I L L HAPPEN NEXT WEEK AND THE WEEK AFTER THAT AND THE WEEK AFTER THAT (and so on) :)))
> 
> Love you all xxx & and thank you for all the kudos and comments and reads :D
> 
> Hope you like chapter 8!

After Ashley's story the other day, Y/n couldn't stop thinking about it and avoiding Luke at all costs. Ashley could see this too and kind of regretted telling her the legend. But worst of all, Ashley could also see Luke noticing a change in demeanour.

"So, I heard there was a party next week Friday," Ashley wiggled her eyebrows up and down at Y/n.

"And?" 

"Oh come on! We should go. I'm pretty sure everybody at this stupid camp is going," the blue haired girl gave puppy eyes but soon dropped them seeing it wasn't working and started a new tactic, "we could meet new people, we could dance," Ashley started suggesting things, as Y/n started walking away, she quickly grabbed her arm and tried thinking of more, "there... Will be music. Loud music! And..." Ashley stopped talking when she saw Luke and Michael pass by casually in the distance, "and Luke will be there."

Y/n gave the girl a pleading look, "Ashley—"

"Please!"

Y/n sighed, "ok, you know what, fine. It should be fun, maybe even a distraction," the angel girl turned in the direction Luke and Michael went then walked in the other with Ashley by her side.

*^*^*^*^*

"Dude you so cheated," Michael told Luke as they and the two angel boys played Monopoly.

"How could I cheat? How do you even cheat in Monopoly?" 

"I don't know but you are, you never land on anybody else's property," Michael crossed his arms, not liking to lose as Ashton and Calum tried to keep their laughter in.

"So this is what you guys do in our spare time," a voice stated from across the room, Ashley's.

The four boys jumped slightly and turned to her, "tell us what's better to do," replied Michael sassily.

Ashley smirked.

*^*^*^*^*

Y/n walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks as she stared, "really guys? Twister? Are you eight years old?"

"Y/n, I don't think you get it," Ashley said from where she was crossed over Calum, "you see, whoever loses, has to take a sip of that," she gestured with her head and eyes towards a small metal flask, one that would usually have some kind of liquor inside.

"What's that?" Y/n eyed the flask then turned her attention back to Ashley.

"Whiskey."

"And you're all fine with this and the chance of getting caught?" She manly looked at Ashton and Calum.

"We have to do rebellious things sometimes," Ashton answered for everyone.

The angel girl looked down, a contemplating look on her face, "okay. I'm in the next game."

They were playing it with four of them in each round, Ashton was sitting out, doing the spinner this round so Y/n sat next to him and watched as Michael fell first and cursed loudly. Not because he had to take a sip of the whiskey, but because he hates losing.

Calum actually won the round, he smirked slightly, as him and Michael shared a look, that Michael matched.

The moment was broken though as the next round started and it was decided that the winner and loser from each round would be the ones that sit out unless the same people were sitting out too much.

Michael sat on the couch, Calum followed but as he sat down their knees bumped slightly and their gazes met, the demon boys eyes traveling down to Calum lips then back up to his chocolate brown eyes. Calum suddenly turned his head the other way and looked down as the game started and Michael flicked the spinner. Calum didn't notice the sadness in Michael's eyes. 

Y/n and Ashley were on one end of the twister mat, both standing on the end that said 'twister' on it, Luke and Ashton doing the same on the other, Y/n was across from Luke, Ashley across from Ashton.

"Right foot red," everyone did as Michael said, the group all putting their left foot on the red, it was harder said than done though. The red was right in front of the two Ash' so they simply placed their foot on the first dot there, but for Y/n and Luke it wasn't that simple, they put their backs to their partners as they put their left foot on the second red dots.

"Right hand blue," Ashley moved behind Y/n to put her hand right down on the first blue dot, it was a bit awkward, Y/n's arse was right in Ashley's face, even more so when she bent over to put her left hand on the blue dot in front of her but just as she did so, Luke did the same. Their faces were so close, Y/n breathed in sharply as she glanced at his lips then quickly looked down. Ashton did the same tactic as Ashley, staying in his own space but with Luke's butt in his face.

The game went on for a while, Y/n couldn't even remember how she got into this position. Luke was practically over her, his front to hers as they stayed in place on their chosen dots. Ashton got out a few moves ago and had taken a sip of whiskey which he made a face to but kept quiet about, Ashley once again in her own space since then.

"Left hand blue," Michael called out for the— well let's just say it's a longer game. Y/n slowly moved her hand from the yellow it had currently been on and slipped it down to blue, struggling to stay up. Luke put his hand between her arm and her body to get to the blue dot there, he was brushing against her in a couple places.

As Ashley stretched to one of the remaining dots, her foot slipped leading to her falling and she was out of the game, leaving Y/n and Luke alone.

"Come on Y/n, you got this!" Ashley cheered to her friend as she took a sip from the flask.

One more move and Luke had to stretch far, making him go lower, resulting in their bodies being flush against each other.

The others laughed a bit, but what really had them going was when the next move came around and they both had to find a way to make their left foot go from the red it was currently on, all the way to the other side of the mat where green was. Unless you where extremely flexible, being in their positions, it was kinda impossible, but, of course, they tried anyway. 

Y/n tried first but it was way too far for her leg to stretch, her being held up by her hands mainly from her being on her back and all, she collapsed to the floor with a huff of annoyance. That annoyance soon disappeared and turned into something entirely different when she realised the position she and Luke were in. Her flat on her back, him hovering over her. The moment, to her relief, was broken though, as Luke got up and went over to Michael who was congratulating him on his win. She lied there for a second, not moving, until Ashley came over and held out her hand, Y/n smiled and took it, the demon girl pulling her up and to her feet.

"Nice try, you almost won. A word of advice though, always try being the one on top," Ashley smirked and added a wink for affect, before walking off slyly to Calum.

Y/n just scoffed but acted casual again as another game started, Ashton and Luke sitting out on this one.

*^*^*^*^*

"Well this has sure been fun and all but it's getting late, I'm sure everyone would appreciate not falling asleep in tomorrow's activities," Ashley said when they'd just finished their 29th game of twister. You could say, things had gotten pretty out of hand since about the 14th game and they had run out of whiskey a while ago. None of them really knew why they'd kept playing, but 29 games was an impressive achievement if you ask Michael who had had the most whiskey out of them all. 

"Okayyy," slurred Michael, as he grabbed Luke and leaned on him all the way to their room. Them both mumbling goodnights before Luke shut the door.

"Goodnight girls, this was fun, we should do it again some time," Ashton said, he and Calum getting up too and walking to their room.

"Goodnight," Y/n and Ashley said in union to which Calum said back before he also shut the door.

"So, tonight was interesting," Ashley immediately whispered once Calum did so, keeping her voice down for a reason.

Y/n smacked her arm with no force and whisper-shouted, "I know what you're thinking and before you say it, no, just no!" Pointing at the demon girl as she said the last part.

"Hey," Ashley put her arms up in mock-surrender, "I wasn't gonna say anything."

The angel glared at her friend as she and Ashley walked over to her room. She had to invite Ashley in every time the girl came in her room, the information book being correct when saying that angels and demons couldn't enter each other's room without permission. It was a good thing really, but kinda got annoying sometimes.

"Look, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but you and Luke tonight..." Ashley raised her eyebrows slightly, an expectant expression on her face.

"What about it?" Y/n asked even though she knew exactly what the blue haired girl was talking about.

"You know... The touches—"

"That was twister it couldn't be helped—"

"The glances—"

"I—"

"The eye sex." 

That one left Y/n speechless, she sat there, looking at her friend, mouth opening and closing again, not knowing what to say.

"There's definitely something going on," Ashley continued cautiously.

When Y/n still didn't say anything, Ashley just put her arm around her and gave her a look of pity, the poor angel girl didn't know what to say, but she didn't want anyone's pity, so she rolled her eyes and looked to the side.

"Hey, you know what? Don't even worry about it, everything's gonna be fine, nothing's gonna change, you'll be fine." Ashley gave her a smile which she weakly returned, then left to go to her room.

"Goodnight"

"Night"

The thing is, Y/n did worry about it, things weren't fine, and the worst part was... Maybe she wanted things to change and maybe, she wanted to be fine with that.


	9. English Boys and Green Tea Towels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends are made, jealously stirs up and denial is thick for the angels and demons of dorm 9, especially Y/n and Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broke up with my bf... Sorry for the wait, gonna try to update on Thursdays from now on. Xxx

It was Wednesday night, the party was on Friday, in two days, and everyone in dorm 9 had mixed feeling about it. Basically, all the demons were excited about it and all the angels were wary. 

"Everyone please come to the dining hall for our weekly get together dinner." The voice over the speaker box in the living room said.

"Come on boys it's dinner time!" Ashley shouted as she stuck her head in Luke and Michael's room. Y/n doing the same for Ashton and Calum.

Once everyone was out of their rooms they all walked together to the dining hall near the centre of the camp. Each dorm had their own table with their dorm number on it. The group sat down at their usual table 9 and waited for the food to be ready. Most dorms were already there but there was still a few people coming in.

"Ah I can't wait for the party on Friday!" One boy, with short brown hair, blue eyes and an English accent said. He was at table 10, the one next to them, with four other boys and three girls.

"Me too! It'll be so much fun!" Another boy from his table with blonde hair and an Irish accent agreed.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a blast!" Ashley cut into their conversation with a friendly smile, then added, "hi, I'm Ashley." 

"Hi, I'm Louis," said the English boy who spoke first, he pointed to his blonde friend and said, "this is Niall."

"Nice to meet you guys," Y/n gave Ashley a 'what are you doing?' Kind of face, so Ashley smirked and said, "and this is Y/n."

"Hi Y/n," Niall said smiling, subtly looking her up and down.

"Hi," Y/n said back shyly.

"I'm Luke," Luke suddenly cut in from no where, he must have been watching and listening from across the table. He then motioned to the other boys as he said their names.

"Great to meet you lads, well that's Harry," Niall pointed to another brunette with longer hair, he smiled in recognition, "that's Liam," he was the other brunette on the table sitting next to a guy with black hair that was spiked up, kinda like Luke's, "and that's Zayn." 

Louis then took over and pointed to the girls all sitting together on the other end of the table, the blonde "that's Perrie," the dirty blonde, "Madison," and the brunette, "and that's Sophia." They waved and smiled before going back to their conversation they were having.

"So you all planning on going on Friday?" Harry asked them after everyone was acquainted.

"Yep, we'll all defiantly be there." Ashley didn't give the others a chance to answer, Y/n smiled at her knowingly, while Ashton and Calum shared a look.

*^*^*^*^*

After dinner the group slowly walked back to their dorm with dorm 10 since they were close to each other. All the dorms were actually separate, like cabins, with quite a few meters between one dorm and another.

Niall and Y/n were talking, he was making the angel girl laugh and Luke didn't know why (well he did), but he hated it.

"It doesn't matter how long you glare at him, he won't set on fire," Michael, the snarky bastard, Luke thought to himself, commented with a smirk.

"I'm not glaring."

"Well not anymore." His smirk grew.

"Shut up I wasn't glaring," Luke kept his voice low.

"Sure you weren't."

Just then, they reached dorm 10, everyone said goodnight and the English lads and girls went into their cabin, but not before Niall winked at Y/n, she half smiled, half smirked, in a playful yet composed way but didn't blush.

"What was that?" Luke heard Ashley ask her in a chipper, surprised tone.

"I don't know? I just- he's cute." Y/n whispered back and Luke wished he didn't hear it.

"Did you see that Harry guy though? He was hooottt," Ashley commented back, voice quieter.

"Oh my god, yes!" Y/n agreed, trying, but failing, to hide a big grin, voice hushed like before but still able to hear the excitement of talking about cute boys within it.

Luke looked down and sighed quietly to himself, more of a big breath really. Little did he know that Ashley caught on to it (of course).

*^*^*^*^* 

 

Thursday night, the night before the party and Y/n was kinda nervous. The group was currently sitting at their dining table in their dorm, eating dinner Ashley and Michael (for once) cooked. Everyone was almost finished their meal, which wasn't half bad like they expected, and all knew what the next dreaded topic at the dinner table would be...

"Calum and me always do the dishes, it's someone else's turn," Ashton reasoned, Calum nodding in agreement.

"Me and Michael cooked!" Ashley argued, raising her voice. Everyone turned to Y/n and Luke.

"Looks like it's you two," Michael smirked, suddenly catching Calum's eye then looking down, a slight smile on his face and small blush on his cheeks. The small moment going unnoticed to the others.

Y/n and Luke looked at each other, Y/n saying, "yeah that's fine," at the exact moment Luke said, "sounds fair."

Ashley let out a small laugh to which Ashton gave a confused face at, the other two boys oblivious to what just happened.

\-----

Y/n was wiping down a plate with a green tea-towel, placing it in the cupboards once it was dry, and moving to the next one. Luke had his hands in the suds, washing the dishes down and rinsing them. The room was silent apart from the noises from the tasks they were doing. That was until Luke broke the silence.

"So, you going to the party tomorrow night?" He asked looking down at the dishes.

"Um, yeah, you?" Y/n awkwardly answered back.

"Yeah..." He turned to her and smiled, they stopped what they were doing for a moment and both stilled, the air in the room reeked of awkward and.. Something else, all of a sudden an abrupt bang was heard from the living room, followed by laughs and cursing.

The pair walked to the living room to see what the commotion was about. Michael was on the floor, one of the couches was flipped over and Ashley couldn't breathe from all her laughing.

"You're so stupid," Ashley managed to get out through her laughs.

Y/n rolled her eyes with an amused smile, "come on." She said to Luke, walking back to the kitchen. He did as she said and they were back to where they were before.

When they were almost done, Luke had a look on his face, like he really wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if he should.

"Look, did I do something to offend you, or... Make things awkward or whatever?" I guess he decided to go ahead and say it, but now, Y/n didn't know how to respond.

"No, you didn't... Do... Anything." Y/n said, not even sure herself what was the truth anymore.

"Really? Cuz, I mean, what it is then?" Luke's stunning ocean blue eyes met hers and she wondered, how could someone, who looked so much like an angel, be the opposite? But then her thoughts changed, is that what I like about him, about... This?

She was broken from her thoughts as Luke waved a hang in front of her face, "Y/n? You there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." She smiled embarrassed. 

Suddenly the mood changed... And in five seconds of pure, perfect tranquility, their eyes met once more, both glancing at each other's soft lips, like they were drawn to each other, they felt themselves leaning in... 

But Y/n panicked and pulled away, turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Luke stood there, alone, eye widening, did that really almost just happen?


	10. Burst Into Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more interesting when dorm 10 join dorm 9 in their next activity.
> 
> +
> 
> On the Eve of the party what happens to the dynamics in dorm 9?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm really sorry about not posting. I have no excuse, I guess I'm just not motivated enough.
> 
> I have chapter 11 almost done though so I haven't given up yet :)

"Tonight's the party bitches!" Ashley shouted when she walked out of her room in the 'morning' (12pm) to find all four boys already up and lazily sitting around on the couches, that now, were up straight again from Michael's little... Fall, yesterday.

"Yes!" Michael said unenthusiastically, slowly fist pumping the air once.

Ashley sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"There you are," the demon girl exclaimed in fake-urgency, "I was beginning to think a forest creature had come in and eaten you."

"You just got up didn't you." Y/n said, making tea, not looking at Ashley once, not even when she came in the room.

"What? No—"

"I got up at ten and Ashton and Calum were the only other people up, them Michael and Luke came into the living room around eleven. I've been waiting two hours for you to get up. So really I should have been the one who said," the angel girl turned to her, "there you are!" 

Ashley rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I was beginning to think a fores—"

"Ok, stop," the blue haired girl put am arm around Y/n, they walked into the living room and plonked themselves down on one of the couches that had available space, due to the four boys spreading themselves out on both.

\-----

"Today we're doing something fun," the male instructor, with short black hair and pale blue eyes smiled, "we're combining today's team games with dorm 10."

The instructor told them to follow him as he led them to another section of the forest, where another instructor, a female, with brown hair and green eyes, stood with the guys and girls from dorm 10.

"Hey guys" Ashley said as they approached.

"Ashley! Hey," Louis said once he turned around.

"Okay, so, we need seven in each team, so that means one of you from dorm 10 needs to go on dorm 9's team," the woman instructor, looked to dorm 10.

"I'll do it," Niall said casually, he walked over to the group of six, standing next to Y/n.

Luke felt something building inside of him, he knew what it was, but he didn't want to admit it; jealously.

\-----

The game was like paint ball, the only difference being that the bullets didn't hurt and were more like colour bombs, or chalk bombs. Dorm 9 had green, dorm 10 had purple.

The first game, dorm 10 won, only just, because certain members of dorm 9 were... Distracted, plus the game plan they made wasn't great. Michael was covered in so much purple, he looked like a giant purple grape.

The second game was about to start, both teams huddling, making another plan.

"Calum and Ashton, you two go behind that bigger tree right there, and cover each other when taking turns to shoot," Luke instructed the angel boys, pointing to the right. "Ashley and Y/n do the same over their," he pointed the left, "us three will run out there, getting cover with anything we can, behind trees, bushes, roc—"

"Wait why don't I get to make the plan?" Michael cut him off.

"Cuz one. You made the plan last time and two. Look how that turned out," Luke gestured to Michael's purple- well, everything. 

"Ok teams! You ready?!" The female instructor shouted.

Everyone nodded, a few 'hell yeahs' were heard then the male instructor shouted, "and...GO!"

The game was on, Luke, Michael and Niall running straight out and firing, catching the other team off guard, but it didn't last long, dorm 10 started firing back, only Liam and Sophia out from their attack. The three boys ducked behind whatever they could, Luke back up behind a tree, Michael dropping to the ground behind a rock, Niall ducking under a bush.

Luke tried firing again but every time he did, the other dorm was ready, he couldn't get a shot and was forced to stay behind the tree. Michael tried moving to another spot but got shot at immediately, he put his arms in the arm dramatically like in the movies and let the 'bullets' hit him, then fell to the ground.

This went on for a few more minutes, Michael lying on the ground playing dead, Luke and Niall trying to shoot at them but not getting a chance with their alert enemies always too quick.

Ashton and Calum tried too, so did Y/n and Ashley, but somehow their opposition covered themselves well, using the environment around them, along with backup team mates.

Y/n groaned from where she stood, back leaning against the tree she and Ashley hid behind, she got down low and looked to where Luke was, same position she was moments ago, looking frustrated, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden a different look popped onto his face, he had an idea.

Y/n squinted her eyes, "what's he planning?" She whispered quietly to herself.

\-----

"Niall," Luke whisper-shouted. Now, he didn't like Niall, I mean he barely knew the guy, but he didn't like him. He had to make a plan with him though, it was the only way they were gonna win.

After a couple more calls to the other blonde boy, he finally looked at Luke. 

"What?" Niall mouthed.

"Ok, can you hear me right now?"

"Kinda, but I am also reading your lips." He whispered to Luke. The could faintly hear him but reading his lips did help too.

Luke nodded then tried to tell Niall his plan, "I," he pointed to himself, "will make a distraction, you," he pointed to the boy, "will shoot at them," he pointed behind himself, "while they, shoot at me." He kept it simple, Niall nodded, getting the message.

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows, was he gonna 'sacrifice' himself to win the game? She saw him put three fingers up, directed at Niall, putting them down individually while mouthing, 'three, two, ONE'.

"Cover me." She said to Ashley as soon as Luke hit one, and without further warning began running to where Luke was running out in the open, a shot flew by her but missed, she dodged a couple more, luckily Ashley did as she was told and as soon as Calum and Ashton saw what she was doing, they covered her as well.

Niall stuck to the plan even though Y/n ran out, and really, it was probably better, it created a bigger distraction, them taking Louis, Harry and Perrie down.

Y/n was almost to Luke, but ahead she saw Madison aiming at him, she quickened her pace and everything seemed like it was in slow motion, Luke turned around to her as she pushed him down, the shot skimmed the top of her shoulder. They thudded to the ground, the angel girl on top of him.

"...thanks." Luke said after a moment, sounding breathless.

Y/n realised she should probably get off of him to prevent this from becoming more awkward, she rolled off him and lied on her back next to him for a second, thinking about what she just did. It was really in the heat of the moment kind of thing. "Your welcome." She breathily said back, looking up at the sky.

\-----

They got Zayn and Maddison out quickly after that, the two remaining opponents weren't really trying anyway, knowing that they basically already lost.

"Good game guys! And nice come back and team work dorm 9! Well I wish we could have a settling match but we're out of time, call it a draw then?" Said their instructor.

The boys reluctantly nodded and the girls looked relieved.

"Well, see you all next week and have fun at the party tonight if you're going! Bye!"


	11. Last Friday Night - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is finally here! But with tension spread through dorm 9, how will it go for Y/n and Luke? 
> 
> (And maybe other members of the dorm?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY.
> 
> I HAVE NO EXCUSES. I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON.
> 
> PLS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER 
> 
> A N D
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS! LIKE WOAH! I LOVE YOU GUYS
> 
> Pls forgive me (maybe u will with how this chapter goes ;)
> 
> Xxx

Bodies pushed together and against each other. Music blared. Red cups were flying around the room. People talked, screamed, shouted, sung. Everything about it was just... LOUD.

"This is really not my kind of thing," Y/n said standing on the threshold of the front door of the party cabin. Well it technically wasn't a party cabin, in fact, it was someone's dorm cabin.

"Then make it your kinda thing," Ashley turned to her from stepping inside, a smirk on her red lips. The demon girl made them both go all out, with make up and a nice party dress. Her turquoise blue hair was out and curled loosely, winged eyeliner making her eyes pop, bright red lip stick standing out. She wore a black dress, a low v-neck, that's thick straps tired up behind her neck, leaving most of her back bare, considering the dress had a low back as well, it was short, coming up to about mid-thigh.

"You know the person who's staying here is gonna have some serious cleaning up to do," Y/n looked around still not stepping inside.

"That's not our problem," Ashley flipped her hair dramatically, "come on! Let's just have fun and forget everything for one night!" The blue haired girl smiled.

Y/n sighed, "fine," she stepped inside the cabin, linking Ashley's arm, "let's do this."

Ashley had dressed the angel girl in a dark blue, silky looking, short dress, it was pleated from the waist down, waist up it was skin tight, but kinda like a corset top, with two thick straps crossing over at the back. Her hair was out, eyeliner on, a pale pink colour on her lips.

\-----

"Dude this is gonna be fucking epic," Michael exclaimed, him and Luke were walking, on their way to the party cabin. "I'm gonna be honest, when I first heard about it I was like lame, but now, seeing all the hot girls and hearing the music from the other side of the camp! EPIC!"

Luke laughed lightly at his friend, shaking his head. "I'm glad you're excited mate. But are you sure those are the only reasons you're this ecstatic about going?"

"What else would it be?" Michael face and posture suddenly changed, his voice sounding defensive already.

"Don't think I don't notice things, cuz I notice a lot—"

"Yeah you notice everything." Michael said sarcastically cutting Luke off.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"NOTICE, on your own." The red haired boy raised his eyebrow.

\-----

"I'm not sure I want to go," Calum said standing next to his bed.

"What? Why? You were excited this morning." Ashton turned to look at his angel friend from across the room.

"I just..."

"Calum... I think. I know." Ashton looked him in the eyes.

"... What?" But he stilled played innocent. Ashton knew! How could he know? Was it THAT obvious? 

"You like Y/n and you're nervous about going and seeing her at the party," Ashton smiled friendly and sympathetically at Calum.

Or not. He thought Calum liked Y/n?! Wow, just wow.

"Uh. Yeah! That's- that's what's going on here." Calum nodded his head, then turning away from the hazel eyed boy and walking out of the room, he widened his eyes at the thought. Laughing quietly about how oblivious and innocent his friend was. Like he used to be, before this camp.

\-----

"I'm gonna get us some drinks!" Ashley announced, she started to walk away from turning back and adding smiling, "say right here okay? I don't wanna lose you in all these people." Before going in the general direction of the kitchen.

Y/n just nodded to the demon girl before she left. Now just looking around the misty room, with flashing coloured lights, the angel spotted two familiar faces.

"Y/n!" Michael called out to her as he and Luke walked over. She felt Luke's eyes on her, scanning her body, up and down. "You look hot." Michael said what Luke was thinking but in less detail, causing Luke to half glare at the red haired boy he called his friend.

"Uh, thanks?" Y/n replied awkwardly smiling.

"Where's Ashley?" Michael asked next.

"She went to get us some drinks."

"Were you guys talking about mwa?" Ashley appeared behind them, handing Y/n her drink. Holding another of her own. "Hey Michael, hey Luke." She smirked.

"Hey Ashley, and yes, we were." Michael kissed her hand dramatically to which she also responded with drama.

Just as Michael pulled away and Ashley pulled her hand back, two more figures were coming towards them.

"Calum! Ash!" Y/n gave then a warm smile.

"Hey guys." Ashton spoke.

"So now that we're all here, what are we standing around for? This is a party!" Ashley exclaimed, downing her drink and grabbing Y/n's hand, leading her to the dance floor.

The angel girl quickly tried her drink but put it down on the nearest table on the way.

"So boys, we gonna follow them and have some fun too, or just stand here in a circle like idiots?" Michael turned to the other three boys.

"You three go, I'll catch up. I'm gonna get a drink." Luke said, speaking the first time since they stepped into the house.

"Okay, let's go." Michael said to the angel boys. They all walked to the dance floor as well, while Luke went to the kitchen.

Yes! There was alcohol. Luke didn't think he would be able to survive this night if there wasn't. The demon boy didn't now how people who were under 18 got this here, assuming the camp owners and instructors didn't know about it, but he didn't care.

He poured himself a full red plastic cup and downed it all, fixing himself another he decided to walk around, observe, I guess.

On his third drink he had loosened up a lot more, he wasn't drunk yet, barely tipsy with his high tolerance. Luke decided to head to the dance floor where the others were. He finished his cup and left it on the kitchen bench.

Moving through the crowd he spotted Ashton and Ashley dancing with another boy and girl. He kept moving seeing Calum in the corner, drink in his hand, staring out into the mess of dancing angels and demons. Luke followed Calum's line of vision, leading him straight to Michael dancing and grinding up against about three different girls.

Going further into the heated dance floor, that's when Luke saw who he was really looking for.

Y/n was dancing awfully close to a bunch of guys, from what Luke could tell, they were demons and they were starting to get a little too friendly with where they were placing their hands.

Luke didn't know what came over him, but he started to move toward them. Grabbing Y/n and glaring at the guys, he moved them a good distance away.

"Luke? What are you doing?" Y/n asked giving an annoyed look. 

"They're demons." 

Y/n raised an eyebrow,"You're a demon."

"But I'm not like them. They don't care about you."

"And you do? Look I was just having fun! Jeez Luke what's your problem?!" Y/n turned to walk away but didn't get far as Luke pulled her back to him.

She was flush against his chest, feeling his warm breath on her cheek, but the angel girl didn't have any more time to react as Luke brought his lips to hers. She immediately kissed him back, moving her hands up his body to tangle in his hair. The demon boy gripping her waist.

They pulled away, breathing heavily. And before she could say anything. Luke beat her to it. Instead saying, "dance with me."


	12. Last Friday Night - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With lights flashing and their bodies moving together, will Y/n and Luke get lost in it all? 
> 
> And what does Michael do that surprises himself and one particular angel boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to you guys who have been waiting for this but I'm happy to say that I'm getting back into this and updates will be more regularly!!! 
> 
> I love you guys so much! Thank you for the comments because even just a 'please update' let's me know that people still want to read my writing and that makes me want to keep going for you guys.
> 
> XXX

They pulled away, breathing heavily. And before she could say anything. Luke beat her to it. Instead saying, "dance with me."

Without a word from Y/n, Luke pulled her back into the mess of demons and angels. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in his system or some more new found confidence, but the demon boy placed his hands on her waist. Y/n instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck with a small, surprised, yet pleased smile. Luke gave a cheeky smirk back and pulled her closer, their eyes never breaking contact.

Across the room, Ashley spotted them. Her mouth fell wide open in shock, the girl even going so far as thinking someone put something in her drink, but as seconds passed a big, proud (and naughty) smile breaks out on the demon girls face. Ashton catches it in the flashing strobe lights and follows Ashley's gaze. His eyes widened as he stilled and stopped dancing completely. When Ashley turned back, stupid big smile still on her face, she saw this. Her expression turned serious in a millisecond. Quickly grabbing a frozen Ashton and pulling him out of the crowd, Ashley lead him into the kitchen where the music was slightly softer and barley anyone was right now.

"Ashton?" The blue haired girl looked him in the eye, hands on his shoulders.

"They... But... They can't..." Ashton still had his eyes glued to where the mess of people started out the door.

"Ashton, this is nothing to freak out about okay?" Ashley tried, then lied through her teeth, "I'm sure they're just really drunk, they probably won't even remember this. You know Y/n, she's a good girl. She wouldn't do something like this sober."

"Y-yeah, you're right. They're really drunk." Ashton finally looked at her, she could tell he was trying to convince himself. Trying to believe what she had said. 

Ashley smiled, patting his shoulders before throwing an arm around them. The two walked back into the central party zone, Ashley saying one last thing to the angel boy before she started dancing with him, "forget about them! Let's have fun!"

\---

Calum stood, back pressed against the wall, watching Michael's every move. The way he was grinding against the brunette girl, the way he entire being caught all the girls attention, and Calum's for that matter. Calum wished he was the brunette girl— wait. Wait a second, was Calum jealous..? Jealous of a demon girl dancing with a demon boy? A demon boy he had naughty thoughts about. A demon boy he had feelings for... Feelings he didn't want. 

Suddenly Calum was pulled back into reality as some asshole bumped into him and spilled his drink all over the angle boy's shirt. The guy just laughed, not bothering to apologise and began to walk away when he was thrown backwards, slamming into a wooden cabinet with a painful groan.

Turning his attention in the direction of which the guy was pushed from, Calum's eyes met Michael's. The demon was standing there, hands closed into fists, breathing heavily. He looked scary, but for some reason, Calum couldn't bring himself to feel any fear. The red head looked back at the guy who'd spilled his drink on Calum, he was slowly lifting himself to his feet, there was fear in his eyes.

"Apologise." Michael spoke, tone threatening and angry. Calum couldn't help but find it sexy.

"I-I'm sorry," the boy croaked out, his voice breaking. He quickly ran off into the crowd without another sound.

Calum stood, speechless. His eyes glued to Michael.

"Sorry about your shirt." Michael started, locking eyes with the dark haired boy.

"... You really didn't have to do that." Calum said softly, not knowing what to say.

"No, I did. That guy was an asshole. He deserved it regardless." Michael half smiled.

"Well... Thanks. I think I'm just gonna go back to our dorm now, this isn't really my thing and plus, I need a new shirt." Calum smiled as he said the last part.

"I'll come with you." Michael said way to fast and eagerly. He rubbed the neck of his neck awkwardly, "...if you want?"

"What? You weren't having fun?" The angel raised an eyebrow.

"I was... But... I don't want to go back to that now. I'd rather go back with you." The red heads eyes then widened, "to make sure you're okay!" He added quickly.

Calum laughed a little, as Michael blushed and looked down. Something he'd never seen the demon boy do, in fact it was something he thought he'd never do.

"And... I'm sure you don't want to be alone." Michael looked back up at Calum, locking green and brown.

Calum nodded, "I guess that would be nice," the angel mentally slapped himself.

"Good."

\---

The walk back to the dorm was in silence. It wasn't particularly awkward, there was tension, but it wasn't awkward. What they were both trying to figure out though, was if that tension was sexual.

Michael didn't know why, he'd tried to play it off, to treat it like nothing, but he had feelings for Calum. An angel. A sweet innocent angel boy that he wanted to wreck so bad, yet at the same time, he wanted to take care of him. That fact made things even more confusing for the demon boy, because he was just that, a demon. He wasn't to supposed to feel this way, especially not about an angel.

He mind shifted to Luke for a second, thinking about how the boy looks at Y/n and how he'll probably never act on it. So Michael should do the same... Shouldn't he? 

Before his thoughts could go any further they arrived at the door of their dorm. Calum opened it, walking inside. He stopped at his door.

"I'm um, gonna change my shirt." The boy said uncertainly, pointing in the direction of his room.

Michael just nodded and walked to his room. He wanted to change too. The angel boy walked into his own room, going over to his dresser and picking a simple white tee shirt, changing into it as well as a pair of grey sweat pants, losing shoes altogether.

He walked out of his room to find the living room empty. Turning his head he saw Michael's door was half open, giving him a clear view of Michael getting changed. The red haired boy dropped his shirt on the ground, getting a new black tee shirt from his cupboard, he was already in black sweat pants as well, apparently having the same idea as Calum. But Calum wasn't thinking about how they were basically wearing the same thing, he was thinking about running his hands over Michael's bare body and— ok stop. He HAD to stop.

Michael turned around when the shirt was over his head and saw Calum staring. A smirk would've usually appeared on his face but a more curious look appeared on the demon's face, with something else behind it.

"Do you... Wanna come in?" He asked the angel boy carefully.

"O-okay." Calum stuttered, walking towards the door, stopping in the doorway, "what about the thing that stops us getting into each other's rooms?"

"I invited you in. So you can come in. If I didn't then you wouldn't be able to." 

"Oh." Calum took one step into the room, his eyes then wandered the space before landing on Michael again.

"You wanna sit down?" Michael suggested hesitantly, he didn't want to scare the boy off.

"Yeah." Calum was surprised, not just by Michael but by himself. Firstly it was because he didn't stutter, but then he thought deeper, what was he doing?! The angel couldn't stop though, not now. He was in now and there was no turning back in his adrenalin high.

He sat down on Michael's bed, the red haired boy sitting next to him. No one moved for what felt like an eternity. Calum almost stopped breathing. They were looking at each other, waiting for someone to do something, anything. Calum could see want in Michael's eyes, but he didn't want to jump the gun, what if he was wrong?

At that moment Michael surged forward crashing their lips together. Calum didn't know what was going on for a moment before the demon boy's lips brought him back into the real world. He kissed him back, putting all the emotions he'd been feeling for Michael into the kiss. 

They pulled back, foreheads resting against each other, eyes still closed, breathing deeply. Michael couldn't help the happy smile that was plastered on his face and Calum couldn't help but match it as he opened his eyes.

\---

Honestly, what Ashley had said before, wasn't far from the truth. Y/n and Luke were pretty drunk, the demon boy had gotten them more drinks which were now just empty cups. The pair were back on the dance floor, and even though there were heaps of people completely surrounding them, they were in their own world with just the two of them.

Hands were traveling everywhere, as they got more adventurous. Their bodies moved in time to the beat, occasionally rubbing against one another. Luke smashed his lips to the angel girl's once again and this time it was desperate. It was like the times he'd imagined this and wanted this, wanted her, had built up and now he was just taking everything he could get.

Y/n kissed him back just as greedily. One hand in his blonde locks, the other moving up his chest. Luke's hand moved down her back as he grabbed her ass, pulling her closer till there was no space between their sweaty bodies.

"Fuck, I've wanted this for so long." Luke said huskily as they pulled away.

"We haven't known each other that long." Y/n smirked.

"You know what I mean... Don't you?"

"... I do." Y/n nodded, turning the smirk into an adoring smile.

Luke smiled right back.

 

Maybe they didn't know it yet. Maybe only subconsciously. But from a few meters away, Ashley could already tell. The thought excited yet terrified her, and she was only a bystander, the one watching everything unfold.

From that moment. She could tell it was fate. It was fate and destiny.

Love.

But would it end the same way? Would history repeat itself?


	13. Last Friday Night - part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will passion go to far? 
> 
> Will yet to be discovered love conquer all? 
> 
> Or will things crash and burn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I UPDATED AGAIN!!! Yep I felt bad for leaving you guys for so long (and repeatedly) that I quickly wrote and edited this sooner than expected.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have some free time coming up! Yay 
> 
> So expect more regular updates xxx
> 
> Love you guys <3

Five words;

"Let's get out of here." Left Luke's lips. 

The lips that Y/n kissed as an answer.

Y/n and Luke had been dancing for ages, and by dancing, that meant grinding and making out, hands freely exploring each other. Deciding to leave they stumbled out of the party dorm and made their way back to dorm 9.

The walk however, took a little longer than it should have...

Y/n groaned into Luke's greedy mouth as her back hit the old oak tree. His lips were soft against her but his technique was sure the opposite as he kissed her roughly.

The demon boy trailed said lips down her neck as he began to suck a mark into her skin.

"Luke..." Y/n closed her eyes at the feeling, leaning against the tree, "Luke the way we're going... We're not even gonna make it back to the dorm."

He pulled away, "would that be such a bad thing?" Luke smirked as she playfully glared at him, but he took her hand and lead her back to their dorm anyway.

As soon as they entered the living room their lips collided as they walked to the right together, Luke blindly reaching for his door handle. 

Later on, they would realise going to Y/n's room would have been smarter, but with the alcohol still clouding their judgement, nothing was bad about the idea at all.

Luke finally found the door handle, pulling away from Y/n to say a quick "come in," to allow her entrance before pulling her into the room and up against his chest. He looked down at her, she wasn't looking at him but at the other side of the room. Luke turned to see Michael and Calum wide eyed with red, kiss bitten, swollen lips. Calum was standing up next to the bed, Michael was sitting on it. The bed sheets were all crumpled and falling to one side, making the situation even more obvious.

Y/n pulled away from Luke, sobering up, her mouth was opening then shutting again like she didn't know what to say. The angel girl's eyes went from Calum to Michael then to Luke and again before a noise was heard from the living from, making all four of them turn their heads to the door.

Ashley and Ashton appeared in the doorway, obviously curious as to why it was open (none of the other doors were). A confused look appeared on Ashton's face but Ashley looked more concerned, about what? Y/n couldn't tell.

"What's going on?" Ashton asked, looking at everyone one by one.

"Nothing." Both Y/n and Calum immediately shrieked out at the same time.

"Well it—"

"Ashton," Ashley turned to the angel boy, "I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry about it." Ashley then turned to them and smiled, "I'm not going to." She then shrugged and walked to her room.

Calum quickly left the room, eyes on the floor, brushing past Y/n who was the next to quickly leave, glancing one last time at Luke guiltily. Ashton furrowed his eyebrows before walking to his and Calum's room where Calum had already retreated to his bed.

"Cal?" Ashton spoke quietly, like Calum was a little animal he would scare off.

When the dark haired boy didn't reply Ashton dropped it and went to bed, his thoughts racing.

\---

Michael didn't move when Ashton walked out, the demon boy just stared at the floor as he slowly moved his eyes up to meet Luke's, who was looking at him.

The red haired boy cleared his throat, "so, I guess we both had the same idea..." He said cautiously. 

"Michael..." Luke started, making Michael look down again, "what are we gonna do?" But those words made Michael's head spring back up, he was not expecting Luke to say that at all.

"I... I don't know."

\---

"Y/n?" Ashley knocked on the angel girl's door.

"What Ashley?" Y/n answered from the other side, sounding defeated.

"Can I come in?"

Y/n opened the door at that moment, tears in her eyes,"Yes."

Ashley stepped in the room and threw her arms around the angel girl, closing the door behind her with her foot as Y/n cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Y/n finally said.

"For what?" The demon girl loosened her grip to look at the other girl.

"I just, god I don't even know why I'm crying," Y/n wiped the tears off her face as best she could with her hands.

"The... Situation, is just hitting you now. That's what it is." 

Y/n nodded and bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes once more.

"Hey don't cry. Girl things will be fine." Ashley grabbed her again, hugging her tightly.

"But, tonight it... It didn't... I don't know, it just got out of control." Y/n hugged the demon girl back just as tightly.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Ashley said in a suggestive tone, trying to lighten the mood.

Y/n laughed a little but continued, "no, it wasn't bad." Y/n let go of Ashley and they both sat on the angel girl's bed to talk, "I mean it— we just lost control. When we came back here we were heading for Luke's room."

Ashley gasped dramatically, "you mean you were gonna have sex!"

"Ashley!"

The demon raised an eyebrow making Y/n sigh.

"Yes okay, probably."

"Oh my god girl, go you!" Exclaimed Ashley, smiling mischievously. 

Y/n rolled her eyes and shook her head, her face saddening by the second. "But it can't happen again... It's not right... It's against the freaking law for god's sake."

"But you liked it..." Ashley added quietly, sympathetically.

"Yeah... I did."


	14. All Good Things Come to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust - firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something.
> 
> Can the angels and demons of dorm 9 trust each other in the next activity? Can Y/n trust Luke? Can she trust herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for my absence. I hope this longer chapter is a start for making it up to those who have missed this :)
> 
> Thanks for 1200+ views! And all the kudos and comments!   
> XXX

Waking up to a pounding headache and feeling sick to the stomach is one thing.

But waking up FROM a loud announcement over the PA to a pounding headache, feeling sick to the stomach THEN having to go do a morning activity is another.

"Ashley?" Y/n groans tiredly, rolling over to see her demon friend still asleep.

"Mmmm." Ashley grumbles half asleep into her pillow, she hadn't slept in the vacant bed across the smallish room, the blue haired girl had stayed right by Y/n's side, literally.

"We need to get up." Says Y/n through a yawn.

"Noooo." Ashley whines, lifting her head up and squinting from the light.

"Yes." Y/n got up from the bed rubbing her temples, her headache was only getting worse the longer she was awake.

"But my head hurts and I feel really bad." Ashley said, dragging out almost every word like a small child.

"Well same but take some Advil and get over it," Y/n walked up to Ashley, "that's what I'm gonna do." She held out her hand for Ashley to take, the demon girl did, getting out of bed. 

They made their way to the kitchen, finding Ashton there apparently having the same idea. The bottle of Advil was out on the counter and the angel boy was just finishing his glass of water.

"Morning." Ashton, who was usually like sunshine, was dulled today. No doubt it was from the headache he seemed and was surely to have, but there was something else about it, like something was affecting him.

"Morning Ash." Y/n smiled at him nonetheless.

Ashley greeting him as usual with a, "hey angel boy," and a pat on the head.

The two girls took their pain medication, gulping down some much needed water just as Michael and Luke walked in. Y/n almost choked on her water but luckily she was able to swallow it all then look anywhere but the demon boy in front of them.

"Uh, morning guys." Michael chose to speak, Luke looking down.

"Good morning." Ashley greeted for all of them.

An awkward silence followed so Ashley continued talking, "So, what's the activity today?"

~

"A trust exercise," Ashley said, tone sarcastic as ever, "great."

They stood in a clearing in the forest, this one was different to the others they'd seen, with an entrance to a tall maze at one end.

"Today dorm 9," the female instructor addressed all of them, "you will be partnering up and for the first two activities one partner will be blindfolded, the other partner not. Today's session will be split into three parts, the pairings will change each round but will always be angel and demon pairs." The woman had ginger hair that fell past her shoulders in loose waves and shining green eyes, but none of them could tell, nor did they care, if she was an angel or demon.

Y/n and Ashley decided to pair up first, Calum asked Luke to which the blonde boy agreed, leaving Michael and Ashton to be partners. Obviously nobody really wanted to face each other yet, but they were going to have to.

"The first exercise is quick, simple and easy. It's quite a mundane test that both partners will get a go at. Angels please stand in a line spread apart from each other and place the blindfold over your eyes," the angels did as the woman had requested, Ashton stood in the middle of Y/n and Calum, all of them over an arms length apart, "demons, stand directly behind your partner about a meter away." Again, the demons listened and took their places, "now, demons get ready."

"Ready for what?" Ashley asked only to not be answered.

"Angels, fall backwards." The woman was met with multiple 'what's' and a 'seriously' from Michael, "this is a trust exercise, you need to trust your partner to catch you. Angels, fall back in 3, 2, 1."

When the instructor hit 1 all the angels fell backwards and all got caught by their partners, Y/n and Ashley sharing a giggle before the woman told them all to repeat the activity with reversed roles.

Again Ashley and Y/n laughed when the angel girl caught her friend and joked about dropping each other.

But all jokes were gone as the instructor immediately started explaining the next round. "Now, as I'm sure most of you assumed, it's time for the maze. Now don't worry it's not a very hard maze and it's not very long. Only one partner will be blindfolded the entirety of this activity and partners must be swapped, so quickly do that now."

"Uh, Y/n?" It was Michael that turned to the angel girl, to her relief, she nodded with a small, friendly smile.

"Want me to be blindfolded or you?" Y/n asked casually, yet carefully.

"Would you mind if it was you?" Michael answered shyly, something Y/n never knew Michael to be.

"Sure, I'll do it." The angel nodded, smiling reassuringly even though she is the one who should be being reassured. The red haired boy looked like he needed it for some reason though and smiled back at her. 

Ashton and Luke had to then go together on this one, Calum and Ashley also having to pairing up. They all knew now who they'd be going with for the last round. They just hoped it would be as quick as the first round and not as long as the second was surely to be.

Y/n could feel Luke constantly glancing at her, as if worried about her being alone with Michael, but she knew she didn't have to be worried about the red haired demon.

Despite what the ginger haired instructor had said, Y/n was surprised it only took about ten minutes to get through the maze. Michael only talked to her when giving directions, they also had a few laughs when Y/n almost walked into the wall more times than they would admit, Michael apologising profusely between laughs.

They were the second pair to make it out, Ashton and Luke had beaten them, Ashley and Calum appearing out of the maze only a minute later. Y/n, Luke and Calum had already off taken their blind folds, them being the ones who had been lead through the maze.

"See that didn't take very long, well done Ashton and Luke for coming first. Not that it was a race." The instructor clarified to the others, she then began to explain the last part of the three activities. "The third and final activity is one we have never done before at Camp Crescent Moon, it most likely will be tough for all of you but it will help you in the long run. This activity we will also be repeating later on so you all can improve at it. You all have to try your hardest, okay?"

The ginger woman stopped for a moment and looked over all of them. Even the demons looked nervous.

"Stand beside your final partner." 

Y/n looked over at Luke before they walked to each other and awkwardly stood next to one another, Calum and Michael doing the same with maybe even more tension. Ashton and Ashley watched on as they moved to each other.

The instructor then took something out of her regulation duffel bag. She walked up to Y/n and Luke and grabbed their arms closest to each other, handcuffing them together.

Y/n gasped quietly as she stared at the silver cuffs, they had all sorts of engravings on them, all swirly and some in languages she slightly recognised from an old book she had read about angels and demons in the library.

When all partners were cuffed together the instructor started to explain, "as I said this final activity will be tough, but don't freak out. You will all be fine." She then got out something that looked a lot like a silver pocket watch, the engravings around the sides were very similar to the ones on the cuffs. "Inside this is energy. Energy from the blood moon."

"What!?" Ashley exclaimed, her face covered in fear and shock. The rest of dorm 9 matches her expression as they stared with wide eyes at the instructor and the small silver object.

"It's hardly as strong as the blood moon itself, in fact it's barely anything. This is a test, we are trying to help you control that part of yourself, to suppress the part of you that wants to kill the other side. This is the start, I said this would be tough but as we do this more you will become better at it and maybe... Just maybe the world could live in peace and not be controlled by the moon."

Everyone was silent, watching, waiting for something to happen. Y/n looked at Luke in the corner of her eye, he looked... Scared. But of the blood moon, her, or himself she couldn't tell.

"I'm going to open this, it will last approximately 10 minutes but I can close it before than if anything gets too out of hand. Just to warn you, your wings will probably force themselves to show so be careful." The woman opened the object with a click and a burst of bright crimson light flooded out.

Y/n eyes widened, her orbs glowing blue, matching Calum's and Ashton's, but she didn't pay any attention to them, not when there was a demon with intense red eyes handcuffed to her. The angel girl scowled, Luke's expression challenging it.

"Fight it!" The instructor shouted to all of them but was ignored.

Y/n launched herself at the demon boy, pushing him to the ground and falling with him to land on top, she vaguely registered the sound of fabric tearing before realising it was her shirt and that her pale blue wings were spread above them. 

With Y/n distracted, Luke flipped them and pinned the angel to the ground, his own dark red wings making an appearance. His grey tee shirt was ripped, only staying up by one shoulder, his left, the right side sliding down his arm revealing some of his toned chest.

"Enough!" The woman slammed the sliver device shut.

Y/n and Luke's breath hitched, the fog that the energy of the blood moon had created clearing in their minds, and their eyes faded back to their normal colours. The angel girl suddenly looked to the left to see Michael and Calum in a similar position, then to the right to see Ashley and Ashton with their hands loosening around each other's throats. Nobody had done well.

Luke got up off Y/n and helped her up cautiously. All of them had their wings out and had various states of torn shirts, they all snapped out of it. Ashton and Ashley apologising to each other, the others staying silent.

"It's barely anything huh?!" Ashley shouted at the instructor, "we could have killed each other!"

"It was barely anything compared to the real thing, so we have lots of work to do. I wasn't going to let you hurt each other." The woman said back with raised eyebrows, "look at me, it didn't affect me."

"What about the real blood moon? Does that affect you?" It was Calum who spoke, surprising everyone.

"The blood moon affects everyone. Some just control it better."

"You didn't answer the question." Michael chimed in to which Calum glanced quickly at the demon boy.

"It does affect me. Everyone has urges to kill the other side on the blood moon. But I, and everyone else on the Camp Crescent Moon team can control it well enough." It was there that she left it, saying that next time they would do better and to return back to their dorm.

They all dreaded next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Please leave me kudos and comment if you like, didn't like, or have any questions or ideas toward the story.  
> (if people like this i'll keep posting and updating it)
> 
> (I really wanted to turn this into a long fanfic but it's my first post so expectations are low)


End file.
